A Shattered Violet
by TenajHguoh
Summary: Violet is depressed with her life, so her parents send her to live with other teen superheros. An Incredibles/Teen Titans crossover. OMG THE AUTHOR'S NOT DEAD!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, the Incredibles, or any of the characters or places mentioned in either one. But man, do I _wish _I did.

Author's Note: Yay! My first story! After debating over topics and talking to my friends, and stating about five stories, I actually decided on one and finsihed the first chapter! Sure, it isn't anything but introducing the main character, but hey! It's a start, you know? Only bad thing in this chapter is a bit of language (bad Tony!) and a stupid boyfriend. Anyways, I hardly ever read author's notes myself, so why should I waste anymore of your (hopefully) valuable time? That's right! I shouldn't! On with the show!

* * *

Violet threw her bag in the corner and slammed the door to her room shut

Violet threw her bag in the corner and slammed the door to her room shut. Turning the volume on her headphones as high as it would go and flopping down on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling and tried not to cry. She was fighting a losing battle as salty tears poured down the sides of her face, so she gave up, letting her anguish trace wet paths on her cheeks.

She couldn't believe she'd been so _stupid_. The whole school had been talking behind her back and shaking their heads after the incident today, their whispers following her as she walked down the halls.

"Did you hear?"

"…caught him in the act…"

"…didn't know it was happening…"

"…fooling her for months…"

"…so _naive!_"

Blinking back a new round of tears and working past the giant lump in her throat, Violet rolled on her side and stared out the window. She tried to shut the thoughts out, but she was trapped in a personal nightmare, the memory replaying over and over in her head.

_Flashback_

"Hey Ashley," Violet smiled at her cheerleader friend. "Have you seen Tony?"

To her surprise, Ashlee rolled her eyes at fellow cheer mate Maddie, who giggled and glanced behind her at the rest of the students going to lunch.

"Yeah I've seen him." Ashlee said sarcastically. "The whole _school's_ seen him by now."

"Yeah, we thought you were serious about him Vi." Maddie added. "We were rooting for you to be the first girl to hang on to Triple Threat Tony, the biggest playboy at Western View High."

"What are you guys talking about?" Violet asked, very confused.

"OMG, you didn't know?" Maddie gasped, astonished but thrilled to get to spread more gossip to the general masses. She pulled Violet into an empty hallway where no one else could hear them. "He's back there by the girl's bathroom, making out with Mandy Horn for the third time today."

"WHAT!!" Violet shouted before being shushed by a passing teacher and a few student council members.

"It's true!" Maddie said, a little quieter. Ashlee nodded in agreement.

"He's been hanging out with her for two weeks now." She said, a little more sympathetic now that she knew that Violet had no idea. "I can't believe it. We all thought you guys had broken up."

"Well we haven't." Violet said firmly. "Where did you say he was?"

"Over by the girl's bathroom. Don't do anything you'll regret though." Ashlee replied.

"We'll see if I regret this." Violet said through gritted teeth.

"It's not that he totally doesn't deserve it!" Maddie hastily said. "We just don't want you to get in trouble."

"Trust me on this one; _he's _the one that's in trouble." Violet said over her shoulder.

She briskly walked to the main hallway and towards the girl's bathroom. Students passing rolled their eyes and veered away from a section of the wall, where as she got closer, Violet could see her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend Tony.

He had the girl in question, Mandy Horn, pressed against the wall trying to suffocate her. Or at least that's what it looked like. Seeing Violet watching the disturbing scene, a small crowd began to gather.

Violet walked calmly up to the pair and tapped Tony lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey Tony, sorry to bug you, but could I talk to you for a second?" she said quietly.

"V-v-violet." Tony tried to compose himself as he turned away from the cheerleader. "What are you doing here?"

**_SLAP_.** There were quite a few gasps among the muttering of the crowd as Tony faltered backwards, hand pressed to his stinging cheek.

"What was that for?!" he shouted towards the floor, gasping with pain.

"You had some lipstick on your cheek." Violet said sweetly. "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to have to cancel our date tomorrow. Something just came up."

"Violet, it isn't what it looks like!" Tony tried desperately. "S-she just came up and kissed me, I swear I wasn't cheat-"

"Save it for someone who cares, Tony." Violet said sarcastically as she turned to walk away.

"Aw, who needs a bitch like you anyway." Tony called after her. "I can have any girl I want in a second."

"So find yourself a new date for the prom, _Tactless Tony_." Violet called back over her shoulder. "Though I feel sorry for whoever you _do_ pick."

_End Flashback_

Violet threw her headphones down and sighed. It was a fruitless effort to try and block out the memories that swamped her as she lay on her bed, her mind reeling with the day's events, slowly slipping into sleep.

As she slept, the memories in her subconscious slid her deeper and deeper into depression, the waves of painful feelings lapping over her and engulfing her. Her power tried to manifest itself and protect her fragile mind from the crushing blow.

A mask of no emotion was the only face she showed to the world for a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a major waste of space, but I wanted the passage of time to be dramatic. You know, since I haven't done anything with this story in months. Yeah._

* * *

...

...

Days…

Weeks…

Months pass. Every second is another agony filled moment in which she cowers in her room, hiding herself from the world.

...

* * *

_Well, that was… pretty much pointless, but the real next chapter is coming, so be patient and don't come after me with torches and pitchforks (although I haven't really got enough readers yet to make anyone mad at me)._


	3. Chapter 3

The door to Violet's room flew open.

"Okay, that's enough." Helen Parr bristled her way around the room, flicking on the lights and opening the blinds on the dusty window. Violet blinked up blearily at her mother.

"Wha…?" she slurred before being unceremoniously dumped onto her bedroom floor, on top of a small pile of CDs, snack wrappers, and torn up bits of paper.

"I've had enough of your dreary attitude and moping around, young lady." Her mother said, glared at her from above with her hands on her hips. Violet watched her mom as she spun away and dragged an old suitcase out from the bottom of the clutter heaped on the floor of her small closet, and began dumping jeans and sweatshirts and socks from her dresser which had long since ceased to be organized. The mirror mounted on top of the dark cherry wardrobe shook violently, loosening the many-weeks-worth layer of dust that rested on the jumbled collection of unused lipstick tubes and scattered CDs. Inwardly, Violet sighed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, gazing disinterestedly up at her mother as she threw a distracted look at her sleepy teenage daughter.

"I'm doing _something_, which is more than you've been able to say for quite some time. You're going to a camp, of sorts. To, to help you straighten yourself out." Her expression softened. "I just want to see you happy again. Heck, I'd settle for you screaming at me if you'd at least show some emotion." She glanced over at her still-half-asleep teen daughter, clad in Jack Skellington pajamas and looking decidedly confused (with a slight case of bed hair I might add). "I was a teen girl once too, and I understand how emotionally scarring a breakup can be, but enough is enough. You and Tony Rydinger have been broken up for over a month now, and it's time for you to move on and quit wallowing in self-pity."

Having tuned out the minute her ex's name was mentioned (as was customary whenever someone began to lecture her _yet again_ on how she was wasting her time mooning over some worthless guy, who didn't deserve her anyway, yadda yadda yadda), Violet was rudely awakened from her drifting thoughts about chocolate and the terrific dream she was having about thrifty ostriches by a piece of cloth suddenly covering her face, her mom having thrown a t-shirt at her.

"Get packing," her mom said as she turned to leave the room. "You leave for the airport tomorrow at 7."


	4. Chapter 4

_It's a bird, it's a plane, it's... an update!!! Gasp! I finally finally finally got his typed up. It's kinda short, but the next are coming soon. I think once she meets the titans, the chapters (might) get longer. _

_Vi: It's about time._

_Me: Well, we don't all get to go to camp. I am suffering under the black plague that is homework. Meh._

_Vi: Whatever. Just read the disclaimer._

_Me: The Teen Titans and the Incredibles don't belong to me. But if they did, I would steal Violet's powers! Mwahahaha!_

_Vi: ... Just ignore her and read the chapter._

* * *

Trees and road signs flashed past the small grey car as Violet stared out the window. Though her face appeared perfectly smooth and blank, her inner self was in a frenzy of emotions as she tried not to think about saying goodbye to her mom and brothers.

* * *

"Bye sweetie," her mom said while holding back tears. "I'll see you when you get back. The time will fly by, I promise."

_Is she trying to comfort me, or herself? _thought Violet disinterestedly. Dash shuffled forward.

"Bye Violet." he said quietly, not meeting her eyes. She wasn't sure what had made his insufferable habit of obnoxious noise-making decrease ten-fold these last few months, her emotionless responses or some ounce of maturity finally setting in. Probably the prior.

"Vi!" wailed Jack-Jack, finally able to talk but not old enough to understand what was going on. He only knew that his big sister, his protector, his Vi-Vi, was leaving him.

* * *

Violet was so wrapped up in her own thoughts; she didn't hear her father say something over his shoulder. "What did you say?" she asked apathetically. It wasn't as if she truly cared about the answer, and she certainly wasn't about to show it if she did.

"I said, there it is." Bob Parr repeated patiently. "On the island over there."

Belatedly, Violet glanced at the T-shaped structure getting closer and closer. _What an odd building. _she thought with minor surprise, gazing out over the water sparkling in the sunlight. She immediately regained her stony expression when she noticed her father watching for a reaction. He turned back to the road.

Her interest sparked for the first time in months, Violet Parr moved closer and closer to Titans Tower.


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I did it, I did it, I did it!!! I finally, finally updated! *squeel* _

_Vi: *rolls eyes* Took you long enough._

_Me: Oh whatEVER. At least it's an update, AND it's fairly long._

_Vi: But I still don't get to meet the Teen Titans._

_Me: Oh, quit whining. That's in the next chapter. Just do the disclaimer!_

_Vi: ..._

_Me: Do the exclaimer, please? *puppydog eyes*_

_Vi: *sigh* TenajHguoh doesn't own me, the Teen Titans, or the ability to control the massive amounts of homework she gets from three honors classes and advanced math._

_Me: *sigh* Sad but true. Thanks to all my wonderful readers, I got this up inspite of homework just for you guys! I still can't believe so many people read my work, much less like it. But enough jibberjabber, start the chapter!_

_

* * *

__Finally_, Violet thought in exasperation. _We made it_.

It had turned out the small island where she would be spending the next few weeks at 'camp' was a lot farther away than it had appeared. Add in the horrible maneuvering abilities of the tiny rental car they had got from a parking lot near the airport and Jump City's typical urban city rush hour traffic, and it had taken more than _10 hours_ to get to the tower. Not to mention pit stops.

Violet sighed. She was so _sick_ of being trapped in this stupid cramped little car. What had possessed her to agree to go to this camp? 'Teen Camp'- the whole thing sounded more and more like a prison to her. _A T-shaped prison. Heh. _

And why was it on an island anyway? They were in the middle of a city for crying out loud! Oh well, at least she wouldn't have to deal with any nosy, annoying neighbors. Just nosy, annoying roommates.

She couldn't really remember details from the photos in the brochure she had glanced at, but she dimly recalled there being pictures of two girls and two boys around her age, and one older guy who was the 'chaperone' of the camp.

_Just what I need,_ she thought as the little car creaked slowly up to the gate. _More people who think they can 'help' me._

* * *

She stared up at the peculiar building again as she shut the car door. Only months of practice controlling her emotional responses enabled her to keep her jaw from dropping in astonishment. _…Well holy_crap, _Batman_. It was so much _bigger_ up close. _Bigger? Try _huge!

When she glanced back, she saw her dad was trying to un-wedge her bags out of the trunk of the rental car. Really, for a guy with super strength, he could be such a klutz sometimes! The ghost of a smile almost touched Violet's lips before she caught herself and her painstakingly crafted mask of apathy slid back into place. Blinking back the moisture in her eyes that she refused to call tears, she swallowed hard and shook her head. She was _not _going to miss them, she wasn't. She had already convinced herself that it would be a relief to be away from the probing questions and prying eyes of her parents, the way her little bug of a brother Dash avoided her at all costs, her baby brother Jack-Jack's trembling lip and eyes that filled with tears and threatened to spill over when his once-favorite sister now entered a room.

But most of all, she wanted to escape the stares, sudden silences, and whispers that suffocated her when she walked through the school hallways. Even staying at home hadn't helped completely. The messages left on her cell phone and on their home phone by supposed 'well-wishers' had eventually caused the Parrs to have to get a new phone number, and Violet to throw her phone out the window. A similar issue arose with the online social networks Violet used to spend most of her time on, and her computer was now turned off and in the back of a closet somewhere. Would she _never_ be left alone? At least here, the eyes that followed her would be unfamiliar.

She reluctantly went over to help her father with the luggage, throwing her duffle bag over one shoulder and plodding slowly towards her new home, dad and dragging suitcase following behind.


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: *hides behind Robin* ... you all hate me don't you *cries*_

_Starfire: Oh no, we do not hate you at all friend Tenaj! *hug*_

_Me: *sniff* Thanks Star. I only hope my readers are as forgiving. *kitten eyes* _

_Soooooo, I've been away for a while. Far too long actually, it is inexcusable. *smacks self* But, as I told you before, school and life were getting in the way. Of just about everything, not just this story. I honestly considered putting it on hiatus, but I felt like it had too much potential. I meant to start it up again in the summer, and I did write some more of the next chapter then in between camps and such, but before I could finish it and post it, school started up again. Now, I figured this wouldn't be too bad, seeing as I was no longer in three honors classes and an advanced math class. Buuuuut I ended up making the school soccer team. *happy dance* Now I've played soccer recreationally before, but this was my first time making a school team and I was excited! ...Until I figured out that rec soccer and high school soccer have the same season. Luckily, the practices and games didn't conflict, but I was now on two soccer teams. At the same time. *faints* I had a game on Mondays, two practices right after each other on Tuesdays, another game on Wednesdays, another practice on Thursdays, and another game on Sundays. But the high school season is almost over and that's why I have had time to finally, FINALLY, finish and post this chapter. Enough of my blabbering._

_I have made this chapter the longest so far in hopes of making it up to you all, who were so amazing in reading my story, much less reviewing it! *bows* I would like to thank edwardcullen101, kittyore9, Patience Memory, EvilChibiAngel, RavenxRobin-ChuckyxTiff, Turquoise Blue 14, AnimorphLuver124, Darkangel1436, Astra Leo, Nightcrawler's Shadow, ziandra, YoursTruly13, jeetjeet, PinkPanther123, Skye Silverwing, Rosalind2013, The Ghostly Raven, jessa6577, Vi-Violence, SPG inc., PlayingtheBone, the Stafflord, Mysterius, Dygen Entreri, LttlBlcKitty, DaughterofDemeter123, Little Miss Hothead, and anyone else I missed for continuing to support my story and threaten me for updates. Anyone who's read my story has them to thank for it finally being updated. You all get giant cookies. :) _

_One quick warning, Violet uses strong language towards the end, but since this is rated T, I hope you all are cool with that. :)_

_And now, let the show begin!_

_

* * *

_

Contrary to public opinion, Richard Grayson (a.k.a. Robin) did not believe in all work and no play. In fact, when the crime-fighting teen didn't have to defeat yet another villain plotting world domination, he liked to relax and watch TV as much as the next person. He also enjoyed using the rare free time he had from his work as a vigilante to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Which was proving to be more difficult than he had imagined when he'd first laid down the night before, looking forward to not having to wake up at the crack of dawn for some planned important mission. No, he was sadly deprived of his beauty rest by the incessant ringing of the Tower's doorbell. Blearily, the young leader of the Teen Titans squinted at the clock on his nightstand, which told him it was no later than four. In the morning.

Groaning, Robin threw his legs over the side of his bed, which creaked as he got up to look for a shirt. Grabbing the closest piece of clothing he could identify at this un-godly hour, he pulled the random shirt over his head and shuffled out of his room towards the front door.

It was as he was punching in the security code that he realized the Tower's advanced security system, designed personally by Cyborg and supposed to allow them time to sleep inside their Fortress of Solitude (he had never really appreciated the nickname Beastboy had given the Tower), hadn't gone off on the intruder or whoever was responsible for waking him up. Which meant someone had invited them. Mentally cursing whoever had told them to show up at four. in. the. morning, Robin squinted at the little video screen that showed the front porch.

* * *

Violet shifted her weight from foot to foot, adjusting her duffle bag on her shoulder and shivering in the frigid morning air. _Okay, I can deal with going to this "camp" _she thought, _but why did we have to come here at _four A.M._?_ Irritated, Violet rang the doorbell repeatedly, hearing the chime echo faintly over and over. Her dad was already off; after she had reassured him multiple times that she was capable of going ahead by herself. But thinking required too much holding still, so she hopped up and down a few times, trying to shake the wintry chill. Before, she had wanted as far away from this place as possible. Now couldn't wait to get inside, if only because it hopefully wasn't so freaking _cold_.

* * *

It was still really dark out, but with his fairly acute eyesight Robin could just pick out a person-sized shadow that looked more… solid than the rest of the early morning darkness. Sighing and realizing that the only way to figure out what the stranger was here for was to ask, or wake up the inhabitants of the Tower, which was sounding like a better and better idea in his grumpy mood, he pushed another button on the control panel to unlock and open the door in front of him.

And did a double take. He had seen many startling things in his career; it came with the job description. But none of that could've prepared him for the sight that awaited him on his own front step. The person, at first glance, was nothing remarkable in and of… herself, he noted. The unexpected guest was unquestionably of the female persuasion, a girl about his age dressed in dark clothing and carrying a large duffle bag. Distractedly he thought that this was why he had been only barely able to distinguish her from the shadows of pre-dawn. But what had startled him was… her eyes.

Her iridescent, purple eyes.

_What do you call that brilliant shade of purple?_ Robin wondered, slightly shell-shocked.

The answer came as a flash of lightning. _Violet._

_

* * *

_

_Sapphire_. Violet thought with inward surprise. _How can someone's eyes be so… so _blue?

Quickly figuring out that staring wide-eyed at the dark-haired (and very attractive) boy in front of her wasn't going to accomplish squat, Violet shook her head slightly to focus her thoughts on reality and not drift off to think about the handsome boy in a black t-shirt and shorts she was supposed to be talking to. Belatedly, she realized he had said something while she was lost in her thoughts.

"Um, what did you say?"

"I said, I apologize if I come across as rude, but who are you? And why are you on my porch at four in the morning?" Robin said blankly.

"I'm Violet," she said, slipping her usual vague expression back on. "I'm here for the teen camp?"

Robin blinked at her.

Violet sighed inwardly. "I got a letter of confirmation from a Mr.…Borg?" She dug through her bag and handed him the letter.

Robin scanned the letter and also sighed in his head. Of course it was Cyborg's idea, deciding something like this without asking Robin's permission could only have been him. Or Beastboy.

"I'm sorry Violet, but there appears to have been a… miscommunication." He told the girl. There was nothing else to be done, it seemed. "Please, come inside while I sort this out."

He stepped aside and she dragged her suitcase inside the doorway. Her first thought of _Thank goodness! I'm finally out of the damn cold!_ Quickly gave way to _Oh my gosh this is so _cool_!_ Of course, her face didn't betray any of that.

"You have a lot of… space here." She was so well-practiced at controlling her emotions that her slip of the slight tone of surprise coloring her observation would only be detected by people used to listening to others hiding emotion. Unfortunately, Robin was one of those people. More fortunately for her, he was still half-asleep. And as irritated as hell.

"Wait there." He said, gesturing vaguely in one direction before stalking off, his feet slapping the floor as he stomped into the depths of the tower where Cyborg lay sleeping, peacefully unaware of the angry Robin-tornado headed his way.

Violet left her suitcase standing in the large entryway, unbuttoning her long black coat and loosening her favorite scarf as she wandered towards the room the strangely agitated boy had pointed out. Her boots squeaked across the floor until she reached the indicated large metal doorway. She cautiously opened one side and slid into the carpeted room.

Circular in structure, the room was furnished with a large console and monitor set, with one part of the wall taken up completely by a large picture window reaching from ceiling to floor. Off to one side was a plain modern-style kitchen, and in the middle of the room rested a large screen TV and a big couch.

Flopping onto the comfy cushions of the sofa, Violet's eyes continued to scan around the room until her ears picked up the sounds of approaching footsteps. Except this time, it sounded like more than one person. She swiveled around to look behind her. The doors she had entered through previously slid open to reveal the strange boy from before, accompanied by what had to be the oddest assortment of people Violet had ever seen. Except for maybe a superhero reunion her parents had dragged her to when she was eight.

Following behind the dark-haired youth was a yawning green-skinned and green-haired boy in pajamas carrying a stuffed duck. Next to the emerald skinned boy was a taller man in dark blue sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt who was blinking and looked just as sleepy as the younger boy. The strangely colored boy in question had ceased yawning and had noticed Violet, and his eyes proceeded to bug out of his head as he took a deep breath before speaking.

"WHOA! Who's that? What's she doing here? Did you invite her Robin? Why didn't you tell me? Did she break in? Is she trying to attack the Tower? Is she evil? Why is she wearing so many dark colors? Why-"

"BEASTBOY!" Robin interrupted. The boy shut his mouth and stopped bouncing up and down. "Calm down." The green boy (_Beastboy?_ Violet thought.) began to pout and then the larger man spoke up.

"I'm kinda curious who she is too," he said while rubbing his ear, "but I don't think I can hear the answer now, thanks to BB."

"I was getting to that," Robin said irritably, "before SOMEone interrupted me." He glared at Beastboy, who promptly stuck out his tongue at him. Violet hid a slight smile. He kind of reminded her of Dash. _You know, except for the whole green skin thing._ "As I was saying," Robin continued, "according to her, she was invited. And the only _idiots_ stupid enough to let someone in the Tower without telling me they were coming are you two." He paced around to the front of the couch and stood authoritatively while staring pointedly at the two recently awakened Titans. "So… which one of you is responsible?"

"Don't look at me!" said Beastboy hurridly, jumping over the back of the couch to land on the cushions and almost knock Violet over. "I didn't invite any girl."

"Cyborg?" asked Robin, crossing his arms. The older man laughed nervously and took a step back. Robin was downright _scary_ without enough sleep.

"Ahahahaha you know it's not really _my_ fault or anything, just doing a favor for a buddy, you know how it is, these things sometimes slip your mind, so it's not _really_ my fault, Robin, really." The big man scratched the back of his head and avoided eye contact with his smaller, obviously intimidating, counterpart. It was actually rather funny to see the much larger man shifting anxiously from foot to foot as Robin glared up at him and began tapping his foot impatiently. Violet had to stifle a giggle.

"Okay, okay already." Cyborg sighed "One of my old college buddies from Metroville University, who's also head of the local super team in Metroville now, asked if we could let one of is kids stay with us for a while. I guess the timing must have slipped my mind." He shrugged apologetically. "Sorry. I admit though, when Bob said his daughter'd be staying here I kinda pictured babysitting a little girl." He smiled sheepishly at Violet. She didn't smile back.

"Okay, we can finish sorting this mess out in the morning." Robin said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Cy, you and Beastboy can just go back to bed. I'll put…" He stopped, realizing he didn't know the girl's name. Turning to look at Violet, he asked "What's your name?"

Violet started but caught herself when she realized they were talking to her now. "Oh, um, Violet." Inwardly she hit herself on the head. _So much for making a good impression. Now they think I'm an idiot who can't even remember her own name._

If Robin had noticed her slip of the tongue, he was either too tired or too preoccupied to care. "I'll put Violet in the spare room for now." The other two Titans heard the tone of finality in his voice and knew they had been dismissed. Well, Cyborg knew. He ended up having to push Beastboy down the hallway as he had almost fallen back asleep during the conversation.

Violet followed Robin down the hall in the opposite direction, dragging her suitcase along, until he stopped in front of a small, unadorned door.

"This is the spare room. I'm sorry we don't have anything set up, but there's a couch you can use for tonight at least." She pushed her clunky suitcase with its broken wheel into the room ahead of her when her duffle bag fell to the floor.

"Oops," she said and reached for it at the same time Robin picked it up from the floor to hand it to her, "No problem," he said, and then he accidentally brushed her hand as he passed the strap to her.

It was as if a strong electrical current had rushed through both teens as they jumped apart, Violet stepping back into the door and Robin yanking his hand to his chest as they stared at each other. Awkwardly, Robin nodded at her and mumbled something that sounded like "Goodnight," and hurried back down the hallway. Violet simply stood there in shock for several minutes with her duffle bag strap still resting in her outstretched hand before going in the room and closing the door behind her. Dropping the duffle bag by her suitcase, she slowly slid down the door to rest with a thud on the ground.

_What the hell just happened?_ She thought, alarmed. Her hand was still… _tingling_ where it had lightly touched his. Her tired and confused mind spun in circles until she gave herself a headache and decided enough was enough. She kicked her stuff to one corner of the room and quickly changed into pajamas.

The room was small and plain, with the couch Robin had mentioned on one side next to a basic lamp, a small wooden dresser with a mirror above it across from that, a closet next to the door she had used to walk in and another small door behind the couch and to the side. The only other thing in the room was a small dirty window directly across the room from the door. Violet sighed and flopped down on the couch. While it was a little cramped and she wished for her own bed, it was surprisingly comfortable. She had found a quilt in the closet and snuggled under it now, and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep after she turned off the solitary light. Her last thoughts were jumbled semi-conscious musings on the strange reaction from earlier. The feeling had almost reminded her of before, when she hadn't cut away her emotions to keep from being hurt again…


End file.
